


Home

by Xero_Sky



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Adult Consensual Incest, Angst, Becketcest - Freeform, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xero_Sky/pseuds/Xero_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is saved, but those in the Shatterdome must wait to find out who is coming home to share it with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It’s bitterly cold on the deck, and the wind has picked up, driving the rain horizontally and making the gathering crew duck their heads, bracing themselves against it. Some of them have the proper gear for it, goggles and all-weather gear, and have some excuse for being there, but people began drifting in almost as soon as the word went out. The war has been going on so long and they’ve spent so much time inside the ‘dome that they need to see, to witness what’s coming.

LOCCENT is still very much online, passing the word, monitoring the Breach area, keeping up the defense nets in case this hasn’t worked. In case they’ve got to tell the world that there are no jaegers left now, and that they’ve spent everything they’ve had on this one attempt. The LOCCENT staff stay at their stations, doing their jobs, watching everything from their monitors.

Until the first aircraft comes in range and Tendo physically evicts some of them, sending them down to the deck to see what the ocean gave back. He has to unclip Herc’s headset himself; the Marshal’s hands are shaking too hard.

No one knows what’s coming. The storm’s too wild outside, and it’s torn up their communications. Two life pods have come up, or maybe three. They couldn’t get one of them open, and divers were in the water, and there were life signs… No life signs? One of the helos was hit by lightning, as if they hadn’t had enough goddamned problems, but no one could tell if it had gone down. Tendo goes back to searching for a clear channel as soon as he can.

Yancy gets down there first, prosthetic leg or not. He knows Striker detonated and Gipsy’s gone, and Raleigh – he hasn’t been able to feel Raleigh since Gipsy went into the Breach. Their drift hasn’t needed a jaeger to sustain it for years, but it stopped, cut off clean, the moment Gipsy went over the edge. It hurts like nothing he’s ever felt before – losing his leg was terrible, but not as crushing as this.

He feels like he’s dying, and he has to know. He has to see, because if Raleigh’s gone, Yancy doesn’t have anything left to live for. His brother is everything.

The deck commander announces that the first Jumphawk is on final approach, and Yancy pushes through the crowd. Most people recognize him and give way, acknowledging that his stake in this moment is greater than theirs. He pushes past the rest without seeing them, until he can feel the wind and the rain hitting his face, the water rolling down his face like the tears he can’t shed until he knows. 

He has to know.

When he hears the first sound in the distance, a hand comes down on his shoulder. He doesn’t need to look to see that it’s Herc. Drifting all these years has made him sensitive to the other pilots in ways he usually doesn’t want to think about, and he can feel the horror rolling off of Herc in waves. Yancy can hardly stand it, but he can’t push the other man off; he can’t sever Herc’s one connection to another human being right now.

“Can ya feel him?” Herc rasps in his ear.

Bitter at having to admit to it, Yancy shakes his head.

“Me neither.”

The look in Herc’s eyes is too painful for Yancy, and he turns away, although he does nothing to break away from him. He couldn’t do that.

They are together, and alone, and facing a future where they both have no one left in the world.

The first Jumphawk appears through the rain, slowly coming in for a landing, and the world breaks apart for Yancy, each moment unstrung from the next, like the photos they have all over the walls of their quarters.

The sound throbbing through the air.

The bitter sting of rain flung away by the down wash.

The shouting of the deck crew as the medical team rushes on board.

A bitter eternity broken up into seconds as nothing more happens.

The pain in Yancy’s chest, his head.

And finally movement as a small cluster of people starts coming out, medics surrounding a figure in black, armor stripped off to the circuit suit, moving unsteadily with head held high.

It’s Chuck, and the flood of relief and agonized love from Herc is almost enough to bring Yancy to his knees. He feels a stab of jealousy, bright green and venomous, because that motherfucker is safe, and as much as he honestly likes Chuck, he’s not Raleigh. He’s not Raleigh, and the ghost drift is a void inside him, and watching Herc sweep his son into an all-encompassing embrace, hugging him as tight as he dares, makes Yancy ache.

There are tears running down Herc’s face as he lifts his son up onto the gurney, because this is afterwards, and they are in unknown territory now.  


Yancy can’t watch anymore.

There’s more people coming off the helo, and Yancy pushes forward, because nobody that matters can stop him. He needs to see. He needs to know.

He gets a glimpse of blonde hair, and then Raleigh’s in the doorway, being helped down by medics he clearly has no time for, and Yancy couldn’t stop himself if the entire world depended on it.

Raleigh looks up and sees him, and his eyes light up. He’s happy and he’s exhausted, and Yancy’s little brother saved the goddamned world. Yancy can feel it, all of it, as the ghost drift roars back to life: despair, pain, circuits burned into his skin, relief when he cuts Mako loose, horror as Gipsy enters the other world, and overwhelming grief at leaving Yancy behind, leaving him alone, when he’d promised… 

They’d promised.

Yancy pulls Raleigh in and holds him tight, and then he kisses him, because they are brothers and they have been co-pilots, but they are also more than that.

And they have been, for longer than any of the people witnessing their kiss can know.

The kiss is soft and gentle and deep and everything, and if the cheering around them stutters for a few moments, neither of them hears it, nor do they notice when it picks up again. 

When the photos leak out and the backlash inevitably comes, these are the men and women who will stand up for the Beckets and the other pilots. The Beckets have already given up enough.

“You scared me, you little shit,” Yancy whispers when they break, still in each others arms.

“Never again,” Raleigh whispers back, and if Yancy hadn’t already been in love, that was the moment he would have fallen, just for the look in those blue eyes.


End file.
